


Midgard 5-O

by Tav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Detectives, F/M, Its just for laughs, M/M, brooklyn 99 spin off, read like youre watching the pilot, test test testicle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tav/pseuds/Tav
Summary: Midgard 5-OPILOTStranger Things Could Happen- This is inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine with a totally different story line but the same vibe. In this episode, Detective Strange says something insanely questionable about one of his male colleagues while in bed with his potential girlfriend....





	Midgard 5-O

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys , I finally have time to myself after all the scripts and photo shoots and I decided to watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
> (yes I know Im late :)).... so I decided to warm up by making an AU of the avengers with something Im binge watching and loving.... My mind is too twisted so forgive me... Also I promise I'll finished unfinished stories...I feel so bad I haven't updated. This is a test to see if ya'll want episode 1. I have til episode 3. Lastly severely unedited, my humblest apologies.

** Midgard 5-O **

****

** PILOT  **

**  Stranger Things Could Happen **

****

“Detective Strange.”

 

“Detective Wilson,” Stephen nods back his greeting. And there it is again. Stephen is not being paranoid, he isn’t just seeing things. From the moment he’d entered the precinct that Monday morning, an abnormal sort of aura seemed to latch onto him. And what makes it most frustrating is the fact that it’s coming from his colleagues.  

 

Stark and Rogers had abruptly hushed their conversation when Stephen had joined them at the coffee machine for his much needed morning dose of caffeine.   _‘How do you solve a problem like Maria’_ Hill had uncharacteristically changed course when they were about to cross paths – a woman he had yet to witness withhold gossip during even their briefest of encounters. Barton had given him an _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ sort of smile when they’d bumped into each other in the bathroom and now Wilson is doing the same thing only with a lot more charm.

 

Stephen is definitely not imagining things.

 

At least there’s always one person he can trust to remain nonchalantly boyish and uncensored. He’s greeted with unexpected relief when he enters the briefing room and his head is met with the pointy end of a paper plane.

 

Stephen scowls at his partner. He still doesn’t understand what had possessed  one of the most renowned Asgard Agent’s to trade all that power and wealth for this. This mundane life of chasing two-bit gangster wannabes, sharing open cubicles and fighting over the last donut in the breakroom.  But although Stephen will never admit it out loud, he’s really glad Detective Odinson had. Because Thor has saves Stephen’s life more times than anyone can count.

 

Like the time Thor had tricked Stephen into infiltrating Romanov’s and Barton’s sting operation. A case that had rightfully been Thor’s investigation from the get-go. But as soon as it came to light that Loki was not just the most wanted crime lord in Midgard but also Thor’s half-brother, Chief Fury had immediately taken Thor off the case due to conflict of interest. But Thor was as stubborn as he was passionate and would stop at nothing to bring his brother to justice, not knowing that Loki had become worlds more dangerous than the misunderstood gothic sibling he’d grown up with. Not knowing that Loki wouldn’t think twice before opening fire, bullets just barely missing Stephen due to Thor’s peculiarly quick reflexes for such a large man. Were it not for the fact that the warehouse was already being surrounded when Loki and his goons tried to make their escape, the bad guys would’ve gotten away. And Thor had six months of unpaid leave to think about the possible repercussions of his impulsive ways.  

 

Stephen still doesn’t know why he’d gone out of his way to visit his disgruntled partner every other day, not when the punishment really did fit the ‘crime’. Though Thor had technically once again saved his life,  he wasn’t the slightest bit thankful due to the fact that it’s usually his partner’s recklessness that nearly gets him killed in the first place.

 

But when Stephen is alone and honest with himself, he knows it had something to do with that brief moment in the warehouse. The way Thor had jumped in the way of Stephen’s harm, taking a bullet to the arm for his effort. And despite the hit, Thor had enveloped Stephen in his bulk, bodies pressed together, legs entwined, hearts thundering in perfect unison. And despite the continuous gunshots and flying splinters of wood and cocaine showering around them, Stephen had never felt as safe as he did wrapped in his partner’s arms. Staring into his eyes. Breathing the same breath. And from that moment on in some twisted way there was no other person Stephen would rather die patrolling beside.

 

The thought still bothers him.

 

Despite the fact that Stephen’s seen Thor naked more times than necessary due to his partner’s inability to feel shame in the locker room, or the time he was locked in the trunk of a small car with the big guy for hours during a stakeout gone wrong, Stephen had never thought of Thor or any man sexually before. Not before that nearly fateful day when Stephen finally felt so alive. Body thrumming, pulse quickening and cock throbbing in a way it had no right to in such a situation. He could blame it on the adrenaline rush just to hold onto his sanity, but it was no use. He was clearly insane because he knew deep down inside that it was so much more than that.     

 

“Strange.”

 

“Odi ,” Stephen is not a fan of abbreviating names in ways that might be mistaken for endearment. But he loves the way his partner cringes ever so slightly every time he says it. It’s the only way to get under Thor’s skin, however tiny a victory it may be.

 

“I wasn’t greeting you,” Thor smirks as Stephen pushes his frayed boots off the table before taking his usual place beside his partner. “I was saying _strange_ how you look different. Almost as if you’re glowing. Like a man who got it all last night and then once again this morning.”

 

“Now now, Odi, you should know me well enough by now to know I don’t kiss and tell,” Stephen’s voice is hushed. And not just because the briefing room is gradually filling up with their fellow colleagues. It’s because as if on cue, the very woman who’d kept Stephen’s bed warm the night before enters the room. And Stephen isn’t the slightest bit offend that she refrains from all eye contact as she takes her usual seat across from him at the large boardroom table. Because although they’d crossed their strictly professional line for the first time last night, she’d made it perfectly clear that she’s Christine in his bed, but Detective Palmer everywhere else.

 

“I didn’t even know you kiss, Sweetheart,” Thor mocks and Stephen glares. And their routine silly banter allows Stephen to forget all about the morning’s weirdness until Chief Fury walks in and the room goes into its usual lull.

 

It’s an average briefing. With Loki behind bars the only other threats range from teenage gang fights interrupting the peace on the West side of Midgard and recurring armature apartment break-ins on East.  Romanov and Barton are assigned the delinquents while Wilson and Lang get the latter. 

 

A string of telephonic Xenophobic threats have been made towards the new mall that’s just opened up on 3rd. And although the cowardly offenders have yet to follow through with a single one of their promises, many disgruntled store owners are plagued with fear and uncertainty. Fury assigns Rhodes and Barnes to question the tenants on who they assume they might be coming from, and then follow those leads.

 

Palmer and Hill are equally disappointed when all they get is the High School break-ins on the rich side of town in the hills, once again arguing that them being ladies does not mean they are glass while Strange and Odinson have to follow the anonymous tipoff about an underground  illegal casino.

 

Stephen makes a personal note to comfort Palmer later, preferably when they’re alone. He wants to remind her that any field work is better than none at all. He knows this personally after spending six months behind the desk after the stunt Thor pulled with Loki. But then something Chief Fury says just before dismissing them makes all thoughts of Christine melt away.

 

Stephen is once again superlatively confused when his commander addresses the group yet looks _him_ dead in the eye with the kind of intensity a parent reserves for a petulant child and says, “Let’s keep things professional with our partners at all times. No matter how _good_ he may feel.”  

 

*****

This has become a second home to him. He’s surrounded by boxes and bags - weapons and drugs - electronics and dossiers all labelled, dated and stacked alphabetically on shelves taller than him. Although each item wordlessly tells one secret darker than the next, the evidence room itself is a soothing, calculated mix of quietness and precision and exactness.  

 

As Peter reaches for the box he’d been looking for and familiar hands cover both of his from behind, he doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s the very man who’s the complete opposite of everything he loves about this room.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Wade whispers and Peter feels every sarcastic syllable burn crimson into his overly sensitive ear.

 

“Then don’t keep coming down here,” Peter counters, punctuating the statement by shoving his elbow into Wade’s ribs. He doesn’t stay to observe Wade theatrically feign pain as he clutches his stomach and groans and asks why. He proceeds down the aisle, evidence box in hand knowing Wade is already one step behind him. Peter already regrets his next question before the words escape his lips. “Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be out there _detecting_ something?”

 

“Now you’re just wounding me on purposes,” Wade is instantly in front of Peter, only the box between them. “Do I have to remind you I’m Homicide. The last thing that actually got murdered in this town was ticket sales for Deadpool at the movies.” ** _Wade Wilson looks into camera_ **.

 

“It’s not the only reason I’m here,” Wade says quickly, because as much as he’s trying to relieve Peter of the box, the more the smaller guy resists, the more he wants to help. “Did you hear about Strange and Odinson?”

 

“You know I don’t follow gossip,” Peter rolls his eyes, not letting go of his cargo.

 

“Well, apparently they had hot, steamy, mind-blowing sex,” Wade says, and has no shame replicating the actions that may have been. Even though it nearly throws Peter off balance.

 

“That’s not true,” Peter frowns, finally letting go of the evidence box since Wade knows exactly where he needs it. He still rushes to walk ahead because this is his domain. “Detective Strange just said Thor’s name while in bed with Detective Palmer and I believe that version of it.”

 

“You’re attractively naïve,”

 

“He was technically asleep!”

 

“But the big boy was still on his mind.”

 

Wade places the box on the front desk, unapologetically taking Peter’s seat. He smiles up at Parker as the smaller guy sets to work. Marvelling at how it’s only a man as passionate as he is at what he does can be.      

 

“I thought you didn’t follow gossip,” Wade smirks, nudging Peter’s leg with his shoe. And then he hooks it behind Peter’s knee and unsubtly slides it higher. “Doesn’t it remind you of us? That night? Right here.”

“Alcohol, sex deprivation,” Peter nudges the relentless foot away, “that’s all that was.”

 

Wade drops his leg, the squeaky wheels of the chair are the only things heard as he eliminates all distance between the two of them.

 

“Then why did you say you love me?” Wade asks, staring directly into his eyes. But Peter only spares him ten seconds  before walking away.    

   

 

 


End file.
